My Guardian Angel
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: AU. A teenage girl's world is falling apart. The only thing close to her is Twilight. Something happens that changes her world. I SUCK AT THIS. JUST READ!


Hey guys. Well, this is it. My new story that I came up with like a week ago. It's a story i don't think that's ever been done before. (now i do.) XDD

It's got sadness and happiness.

It could be a true story if you guys have a good imagination.

It also has a bit of religiousness, the normal kind.

You know? The one where people doubt if _God _is even real since everything seems to be falling apart.

Anyways, you're gonna see that Mister Cheesy isn't always all about writing humor. XDDD.

ENJOY.

.............................................

I sat with my hands covering my ears.

I wanted to block out the bangs my drunk mom was delivering to my closet door.

I buried myself deep in the small pile of cheap dirty clothes I had and I let tears stream out of my eyes.

This couldn't be life.

This couldn't be what that guy _God_ created.

_A shit hole for a 16 year old girl like me to live in._

There had to be more to this.

Even if there was, it wouldn't be anywhere near my reach.

Everything felt so far away from me.

Like I could never have anything.

Except of course, the four books that changed my life.

I bought them with money that I had saved up since I was 10.

I had earned it by working at a poor local fruit market nearby.

It was right outside my house, on the street, offering fruit to people walking by.

Around here, wealth was rare. All the houses were worn-out and old.

My mom had always been an alcoholic, and had always mistreated me.

I grew up alone, without anyone to help me.

According to her, I was the result of a one-night stand.

This had always made me cry.

I wasn't wanted. _I_ wasn't supposed to happen.

Even though she didn't want anything to do with me, she would buy me clothes and would go through the trash to look for toys.

Also, I don't know how, but she managed to buy food, water, clothes, and other necessities.

I've always stayed up at night, trying to think how my mom got my money, but I could never find a solution.

It was a mystery that had yet to be solved.

When I turned ten, she came to my room one night and she simply said,

"Now it's time to take care of yourself."

Even though she still mysteriously bought us food and water, I was in charge of myself now.

That's when I started working here.

They paid me a a buck and 50 cents per month.

I never spent the money on anything else.

Never got anything stupid.

I saved up for the books that seemed to attract _millions_ of girls.

I heard people talk about it everywhere.

It was _Twilight_ this and _Twilight_ that.

That's when I decided I wanted to buy them.

They were the only thing in the world that I actually longed to obtain.

6 months ago, I bought and finished them.

I was swept off my feet.

I was obsessed with it, with _Edward_.

He was in my thoughts day and night.

When I slept on the dirty floor of my small tight bed-less room, I would think of him.

I would think of him being here with me. Helping me out.

I looked at life as if it wasn't _anything_ compared to Twilight.

Tears kept rolling out of my eyes but I didn't care.

I curled up in a ball and rested my head in my torn up T-shirt.

I closed my eyes, and thought of Twilight and the Cullens.

I didn't want to re-open them.

I never do.

.......................

"Kira! Get me two dozen apples for this kind lady." Pablo instructed me.

I picked up a small basket and began filling it with the shiny red apples.

Today was Tuesday, and it was a slow day at the fruit market.

Even though I had already bought the _Twilight _books, I continued to work here. It helped keep me busy. Instead of being in my house with my constantly drunk mother.

"Here you go ma'am." I said, handing her the basket with both of my arms.

"Thank you." the lady said, handing me a dime.

"I'll take that." My manager Pablo stated, snatching the dime.

I scowled and made a 'thanks anyways' look at the lady.

She smiled in return and left with her apples.

Sometimes, the need of money conquered over friendliness.

-_5 hours later-_

"Kira. Time to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok Pablo." I replied, and began walking back to my house.

I arrived to see my mother standing in front of the door.

"Where the hell have you been you useless bitch." She spat out, and I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing.

"I've been working mom. In the fruit market. Remember? I always work there."

She looked at me and in a fast swift move, she smacked me with her hand.

It caught me off guard and I fell down, my cheek on fire.

A tear dribbled out of my eye but I ordered myself to stop.

I still had my dignity.

She mumbled something but I couldn't understand what it was.

I stood up and winced.

I touched my cheek lightly with my finger. I immediately felt a warm liquid running down it.

She had dug her nail through my flesh.

I ran inside and catapulted into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I snatched a T-shirt and I replaced it for the one I was wearing.

My cheek hurt like hell but I couldn't afford to waste ice on it. I needed the ice for water.

I threw myself on the floor and closed my eyes.

I decided I would stay like this for the mean time.

_A couple of hours later......_

Night came across the town and it placed a blanket of stillness over us.

I was reading _Eclipse_ again, so I wouldn't miss any detail I had previously missed.

Bella was standing next to Jacob. Jacob was wounded from the battle with the newborns.

She knew deep down inside, she loved him. It made her feel terrible because she loved Edward as well.

The little window I had in my room opened silently. A small breeze blew in and I immediately shivered.

I stood up and walked over to it slowly.

"H-hello?" One thing I forgot to say about my town. People get kidnapped almost daily. It's been really bad. It gets more violent every day.

_No answer._

"Hello!?" I asked again.

My heart was racing by now.

I was standing directly in front of the window, staring out into the street.

The full moon was out, and emitted a white haze over the town.

I thought I saw a shadow moving across the street, but I think I was imagining it.

I shut the window and returned to my book.

Minutes later, the window opened again.

I was on the last page so I walked over to the window, this time _aggravated_.

Except this time, I didn't see the street in front of me.

I saw a tall pale man, with a perfect structure of a face.

His eyes were golden, and he had beautiful bronze-colored hair.

He was _beautiful_. His cheeks, his jaw, his chin, his arms, everything _perfect._

I didn't even care to see what he was wearing. I was lost in his eyes.

His presence scared me, but I found my heart was pounding with excitement and awe, not fear.

"Y-your." the words babbled out of my mouth.

"Your Edward Cullen."

.......................................

I know I know. You've probably read all this before. I just really wanted to write this. dont Blame a guy for some random writing.


End file.
